


Because It's A Name

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Established Relationship, Flashback, M/M, Sam doesn't get paid enough to deal with this kind of nonsense, Sam having babe's back, the two white men are supporting characters here dont get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam shook his head as he entered the elevator. This was the type of shit that made him weary of bringing Erik around the Avengers, the overwhelming nonsense.





	Because It's A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after The Past Coming Back

Sam hurried through his paperwork and wanted to get home before Erik went to bed. He’d been away for two weeks and wanted to have dinner with his boyfriend.

Sam looked over the packets before stacking everything and getting up to find Steve for a few signatures before he submitted everything.

“Friday, where’s Steve?” Sam asked waiting for the A.I. to reply.

“He is in the lab with Mr. Stark,” Friday replied.

“Thanks!” Sam said taking off to head downstairs on the elevator.

Sam arrived on the lab level and exited the elevator toward the lab section that was lit up. As he got closer he heard voices carrying and knew he was headed in the right direction.

“Erik is taking care of Sam’s tech right now. I think you could benefit by asking him to take a look at-,” Steve said coolly.

“Not the point! I don’t need _Killmonger_ to take a look at this. I’m sure I can figure it out,” Tony said as if frustrated.

Sam walked into the lab perturbed at hearing Erik’s nickname from his military days in Stark’s mouth.

“Hey Sam!” Steve said happily.

“Hey Steve. Stark,” Sam said walking over to Steve. “I need you to sign off on these forms man; I’m ready to go home. It’s been a long two weeks.”

“I hear ya. Sharon already called me,” Steve said grinning. “Bet you can’t wait to see Erik.”

“That you are right,” Sam said as Steve finished signing the forms.

“Yeah, tell Killmonger I said hey,” Tony said flippantly.

“Don’t call him that,” Sam said calmly. He could see Steve uncomfortably flinching out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t find it in himself to care though.

“What’s the issue?” Tony asked.

“If Erik finds out you are calling him that I will not be responsible for what he does to you. I will in fact support him through anything he does decide to do, just remember that,” Sam said not needing Erik to overhear Stark using that name.

It was enough that he and Erik argued over the name and Erik’s insecurities surrounding it. To Erik the name was tied to atrocities he had committed while in the military under the guise of a soldier. It reminded Erik of his extreme guilt due to that. For Erik, it was a complex issue tightly coupled with his burden as a soldier who had seen intense combat. Something Sam knew intimately in his own way.

So a civilian, Stark no less, uttering that name was a repeated slap in the face. Stark wasn't a soldier or a veteran and didn't know the line of work, so for him to say the name so casually like he could understand the struggle was aggressively ignorant. Sam wasn’t about to allow it.

He’d be damned if he allowed his coworkers to flippantly use that name whether they were in front of his boyfriend or not.

“He calls me ‘Stark’ why shouldn’t I be able to call him ‘Killmonger’, that _is_ a name of his isn’t it?” Tony said defiantly.

Sam grit his teeth and Steve just stared at Tony in disbelief. _How can someone who swears they’re so smart be so stupid_? 

 “A name you have no right to utter,” Sam said simply standing up straight and fed up with Stark’s bullshit for the day. “If you want to go toe to toe with Erik on pettiness so bad, how about you start by calling him by his last name as well? I won’t tell you this again. Consider it a warning.”

Sam grabbed his paperwork and headed for the door. “Thanks Steve, I’ll call you later,” Sam said over his shoulder as he walked out of the lab.

Sam shook his head as he entered the elevator and sighed. This was the type of shit that made him weary of bringing Erik around the Avengers, the overwhelming nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam seems like the type to safe guard the ones he loves so him telling Tony off was a given. Though I would like to see how a fist fight between Erik and Tony would play out. (My money's on Tony getting his shit rocked, LOL)
> 
> Don't forget the comments and or/kudos down below.


End file.
